phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Doof Dynasty
In ancient feudal China, Princess Isabella is part ruler and Master Perry has given up the way of the warrior. After Phineas and Ferb witness Doofus Khan capture the Princess and take her as a prisoner, they track down Master Perry and convince him to teach them his warrior ways so they can rescue Princess Isabella and save China. Read the full summary... Gallery Buford standing on Baljeet.jpg Parade.jpeg Chinese Candace sees the platform that the boys have built.jpg Chinese Candace sees the platform that the boys have built 2.jpg Baljeet has two right hands?.png Screenshot_at_2012-02-02_18-01-48.png|Phineas looking at Princess Isabella Princess Isabella waving at crowd.jpeg Princessisabelhat.jpeg Candacetells.jpeg Chinese Lawrence and Linda ignore Candace.jpg Acrobats.jpeg Reveal.jpeg Oh, no, Doofus Khan's warriors!.jpg Isabella_snatch.jpeg|Princess Isabella captured Doofus khan's multi level yurt.png|Doofus Khan's Multi Level Yurt Doofus Khan and Isabella.jpg Doof squished.JPG Redundant Scribe of Redundantness.JPG Chinese Candace behind a tree.jpg Chinese Ferb runs off with the long rope.jpg Candace watches as the long rope goes offscreen.jpg Everyone getting on the chinese carriage.jpg The chinese carriage rides off.jpg Chinese Candace behind a tree 2.jpg The chinese carriage crosses the river safely.jpg Chinese Candace trying to cross the river.jpg Chinese Candace loses her grip.jpg Chinese Candace in the river.jpg Chinese Candace ringing out her hair.jpg Pf3-preview3.png Doof Dynasty Phineas.png Chinese Candace climbs up the mountain.jpg The Redundant Scribe of Redundantness accidently makes Candace fall.jpg The Redundant Scribe of Redundantness sees Candace fall.jpg Chinese Candace reaches Master Perry.jpg Alt Candace in doof dynasty.png|"Where are they?" Chinese Candace watches as Master Perry ripples.jpg Pf3-preview2.png Princess Isabella hugging Phineas.jpg|"My hero!!!" Isabella and Phineas hug.jpg Isabella says my hero.jpg Screenshot_at_2012-01-21_13-34-06.png|Phineas Lifts Princess Isabella off the ground Doofus Khan.PNG Doofus Khan's secret weapon.jpg fgg.png Monograma y Carl.PNG Operating the Giant Robot - Doof Dynasty.JPG Chinese Candace sees the fight.jpg Chinese Candace trips.jpg Candace sees a robot battle.jpg Candace shouting Phineas and Ferb.jpg Chinese Candace trying to run off.jpg Candace runs to her mom.jpg Master Perry glides.PNG Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.jpg Chinese Candace taking her mom to the wreckage.jpg Chinese Candace unwittingly points out the wreckage.jpg Chinese Linda walking away from Candace.jpg Chinese Linda walking away from Candace 2.jpg Chinese Candace realizing what Linda is telling her.jpg Chinese Candace disappointed.jpg Well, that would've been the point!.jpg|"Well, that would've been the point!" Monogram_Hugging_Isabella?.jpg Many, many years later.jpg Ancient Phineas and Ferb.png ''The Way of the Platypus 195 (800x600).jpg PF pic hi.png Baljeet bullying Buford.png Baljeet fail.png Buford fail.png You dont have a beaver tail.png|' 'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail' Master Perry Pointing.jpg|'You're not a platypus...' sweat milk.JPG|'...but I'm gonna see you sweat...milk!' Union break.png|'I'm gonna work you through your union break' Buford bullying Baljeet.png|'But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout...' Runing with buckets.png|'You're gonna run up a ramp with two buckets of water' Swing over muck.png|'Swing over muck for some reason' When its raining.png|'At some point you'll...' Look up into the sky.png|"...drop to your knees when it's raining, and look up into the sky..." Stand on a pole.png|'You'll stand on a pole with your arms out' Flowers out of season.png|'Hey, these flowers are way out of season' Fly to a swamp planet.png|'You'll fly to...' Swamp Planet.png|'...a swamp planet...' Meet a little Green Man.png|'...meet a little green man' Move it with your mind.png|'...and move big heavy things with your mind...' TheWayofthePlatypusBeta.png TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg Make you a warrior.png TWOTP 1.png Silk from a silkworm.jpg TWOTP 3.png TWOTP 4.png TWOTP 5.png 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries